Casualties of War
by bunjamina66
Summary: Sequel to ‘Special Delivery’.


**Casualties of War**

**By Flossy**

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fan fiction, and as such is for fan enjoyment only. All recognizable characters/settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made. I'm afraid that despite wishing that I did, I don't own these characters. I've just borrowed them for a while. (Although, I may hang onto McKay and Sheppard for a bit longer – they're a lot of fun…)

Summary: Sequel to 'Special Delivery'.

Central Character(s): Rodney and John.

Category (ies): Humour, friendship.

Placement: Season Three sometime after 'Sateda'.

Rating: PG.

Spoilers: 'Sateda'.

Author's Note: Another quickie… Mostly pointless, but I was bored and had a spare ten minutes (yes, I know, that's a dangerous combination)…

___________________________________________________________________________

"Dammit!"

Rodney McKay rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh. Lt. Col. Sheppard had stormed into the scientist's lab over three hours ago and had been pacing sullenly for the better part of two. He had refused to tell McKay what was bugging him, so Rodney had tried to ignore him and get on with some work.

Admittedly, the Canadian was finding that easier said than done: not only was Sheppard irritating him, but he had to stand up on account of the whole 'arrow-in-the-ass' thing.

Over the last few minutes, however, John had been muttering darkly under his breath and whatever was bothering him had finally seemed to work its way to the surface.

"What's wrong now?" McKay asked, the frustration evident in his voice.

"I don't BELIEVE it!" roared Sheppard. "It's not even three months old!"

Rodney glowered at his colleague. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"I don't even have a replacement!" John fumed, ignoring McKay. "It's ruined!"

"For the love of God!" snapped the Canadian. "What the hell are you going on about?!"

Sheppard wheeled around to face him. "Look at this!" he demanded.

Rodney frowned. "Sorry, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"THIS!" John yelled. "Right here!" He pointed to the offending object.

"I don't see…" McKay trailed off as he peered at the item that had been thrust under his nose. "Ah."

"Is that all you can say?" demanded Sheppard. "_Ah_?! It's ruined."

McKay shook his head in disbelief. "Oh come _on_, Sheppard! You can hardly see it!"

"What are you talking about? It's HUGE!"

"No it isn't! It's a tiny little thing. I don't know what you're getting so worked up about."

Sheppard started pacing back and forth. "I need to contact the SGC, find out if they've got any replacements…"

"You know, Colonel, you worry me sometimes," said McKay, watching the pilot pacing.

"…Maybe they can ship one out on the Daedalus," John continued, oblivious to the scientist. "It's due here soon…"

"Have you even heard yourself?" asked McKay, who was becoming increasingly annoyed with his friend. "You sound like the world's about to end! Get a grip on yourself!"

"Get a grip?!" Sheppard turned a worrying shade of purple. "I'm telling you, Rodney, it's RUINED!"

McKay fought back the urge to slap the pilot. "Why don't you talk to Teyla? I'm sure she knows someone who can fix it…"

Sheppard seemed to calm down slightly. "Yeah, maybe she does…" he conceded.

"And while we're on the subject," said McKay in a dangerously low voice, "perhaps I should remind you that there are more important things to be worrying about?"

"What?! How can you say that?! This is… this is a disaster!"

Rodney's own temper finally surfaced. "You are UNBELIEVABLE!" he fumed. "I ended up with an arrow in my backside, ruining a perfectly good pair of trousers and resulting in my being unable to sit down properly, not to mention the fact that Ronon was nearly killed by that über-Wraith, and you stand there whining like a toddler because of _this_?!" He pointed to the item.

"Well I…"

"Of all the small minded, idiotic things I have ever heard, this about takes the biscuit!" McKay yelled. "You're having a full blown breakdown over the most trivial thing in the world!"

"When you put it like that…" Sheppard looked at the floor sheepishly.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" shouted McKay, making John jump slightly. "YOU'VE BEEN RANTING AND SULKING FOR THE BETTER PART OF A DAY OVER THIS AND I AM FED UP!"

"Sorry," mumbled Sheppard, looking like a naughty child.

"I MEAN COME ON!!! DAMMIT, SHEPPARD, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"

"It's just that…"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE MARK FROM THAT STUPID LITTLE DART!!!"

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose…"

McKay took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

John looked sulky. "But it looked really bad…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IT'S JUST A BLOODY _**JACKET**_!!!"

-FIN-

___________________________________________________________________________

Tee hee hee!


End file.
